


Mark, You Know Better

by Anonymous



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Crankiplier - Fandom, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, M/M, Orgasms, Overstimulation, POWER BOTTOM ETHAN, Riding, Smut, TATC, breath play, sub!Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ethan catches Mark doing something he's not supposed to.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 96
Collections: Anonymous





	Mark, You Know Better

**Author's Note:**

> This comes from this comment request "Either in this story or a one shot, doesn’t really matter which if you do decide to write this but I think having one of them (maybe mark) have a wet dream about the other while they share a bed or one of them walks in on the other m*sterb*sting bc they heard their name"
> 
> Comment any requests or drop them at my tumblr, down below!
> 
> As always, a work of fiction that is mildly proofed. 
> 
> -TATC

_ “Fuck, Mark,” Ethan groaned below him, knees spread open and a pillow shoved under his hips so Mark can get the best possible angle for Ethan to feel amazing pleasure.  _

_ Mark took one of Ethan’s legs into his hands, drawing it up, over his shoulder, hands firmly around Ethan’s calf and ankle. The angle was absolutely explosive the way it opened Ethan up. Mark pressed his lips over Ethan’s leg, loving his soft, pale skin. Ethan kept himself perfectly shaved clean all over his body and it drove Mark absolutely crazy.  _

_ It wasn’t something Mark asked Ethan to do, it was something Ethan loved to do for sex. To be able to feel everything Mark gave him without the slight, offensive obstruction of body hair.  _

_ “I want you to come inside me,” Ethan panted, hands reaching down and resting on Mark’s thighs.  _

_ The pleasure bloomed in Mark’s crotch, feeling the edge nearing all too quickly. The rhythm he had set for Ethan was quickly faltering as he chased his orgasm. He gazed down at Ethan, a gorgeous sight to see, his lover splayed out beneath him for him.  _

The shrill sound of an alarm woke Mark up, his body covered in sweat. He groaned, looking down over his body, an obvious tent in the sheets of his bed. Ethan had already been up, likely roaming around the house doing random chores or staring out into the backyard at their dogs through the kitchen window. 

Mark knew the rules of his and Ethan’s sexual relationship. He knew he wasn’t allowed to jerk off without Ethan knowing or coming to orgasm without his permission, but he was so, so, horny. The vision of his dream lingering in his mind. He bit his lip, his mind still fuzzy from sleep, he decided he would get off and maybe Ethan would never know. 

Mark swung his legs over the edge of the bed and reached below the bed to pull out a metal chest. It was full of toys and various … tools needed for his and Ethan’s sex life. He chose a fleshlight and some warming lube from the chest before snapping it shut and kicking it back down under the bed. Hastily he spread the lube over his cock after pulling himself out of his underwear. He let out a deep groan at the sensation of the lube warming his sensitive skin. 

"Fuck, Ethan," Mark groans. 

Carefully and slowly to tease himself, he gently pushed the toy over his engorged length. His head rolled back into his pillow, toes curling at the wonderful sensation. He held the toy there for just a few moments as he tried to calm himself down before starting a slow rhythm, moaning loudly.

Just as he was getting into the pleasure, letting himself lose control to it, he heard Ethan’s soft voice. 

“Mark, you know better.”

His face flushed a bright red, hand immediately letting to of the toy, letting it stay snug on his cock that flopped back against his lower stomach. 

“E-Ethan!”

“Not only did you break the rules,” Ethan tutted, “But you didn’t even come  _ ask _ me if I wanted sex Mark. I’m horny, too. I could hear you all the way in the kitchen.” 

Ethan’s tone was domineering as he sauntered into the room. He unzipped his hoodie that he wore as a shirt as he walked into the room, letting it drop off his shoulders onto the floor. Ethan held eye contact with Mark as he pulled the string of his sweatpants undone so they hung loose around his hips before pushing them down onto the floor. Mark licked his lips at the sight of his boyfriend stripping for him. 

“I-I’m sorry,” Mark stuttered out, breathing heavy. 

“Will you show me just how sorry you are?” Ethan whispered, a sultry undertone to his voice as he climbed up onto the bed, straddling Mark’s legs, a finger lightly trailing over the toy. 

“Yes, yes, baby,” Mark said quickly, wanting nothing more than to be inside Ethan. 

Ethan smirked as he pulled the toy off Mark with an obnoxious  _ pop. _ He poured more lube over Mark’s length before straddling his hips, lining himself up with the blunt head of Mark’s thick cock.

“You don’t want me to finger you?” Mark asked, eyes wide and bright, hands flying to rest on Ethan’s hips. 

“No,” Ethan groaned, as he  _ slowly _ sank down onto Mark. It burned and felt so amazing at the same time. His body easily accommodated Mark anyway, as if he was made for him. Mark squeezed his hips as Ethan’s tight, warm body was consuming him greedily, the warmth of the lube only intensifying the entire situation. 

“You’re so good,” Ethan breathed once he was fully seated on Mark. 

“I’m already so close,” Mark groaned.

“You can come, but I’m going to keep going,” Ethan said through gritted teeth, rocking back onto Mark. 

  
His words sent Mark’s mind to a fuzzy state, wanting Ethan to just use him like a toy. His own personal fuck toy. 

“Can I do that? Can I use you like my own pleasure device?” Ethan asked, a dark look in his eyes as he trailed a hand up Mark’s torso and chest, wrapping loosely around Mark’s throat. 

“Take what you want, I broke the rules,” Mark mumbled, mind going blank, his only focus was Ethan. 

Ethan took Mark’s hands in his own, leaning forward to press them next to Mark’s head, holding them down. He set a brutal pace for himself right from the get-go. He lifted himself until just the head of Mark’s cock was inside of him before slamming back down onto him. He repeated those movements over and over until he could feel Mark tremble below him. 

“Are you gonna come, Mark?” Ethan teased, squeezing tightly around him. 

“ _ Yes,”  _ Mark moaned out, looking at Ethan through hooded eyes. 

“Come inside me, but I am nowhere near done.” 

Ethan reached down to Mark’s throat again, squeezing firmly, restraining his airflow. The action sent Mark’s mind into a frenzy, his head fuzzy and barely coherent. Ethan continued bouncing on him, his moans filling the room. He loved it when Ethan did this to him, controlled everything about him. 

A choked moan broke through Mark’s throat as he exploded into Ethan, filling him with warm, thick come. The sensation sent heat blossoming through Ethan’s core, only driving him to continue bouncing on Mark.

“That’s it Mark, I want it. I want it all,” Ethan babbled, losing himself to his own pleasure, letting go of Mark’s throat in favor of reaching back to grip his thighs for a different angle. . 

Ethan never let his pace slow, never allowing Mark to come down from his explosive orgasm, never letting him soften. He continued using Mark as he wanted, not caring how over sensitive he was becoming. They had a safe word and Mark knew he could use it at any time. 

He certainly didn’t want to. 

“You always feel so good, Mark. Always so fucking  _ good for me-e,”  _ Ethan’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, as he finally drove himself down on Mark’s cock so his prostate was stimulated directly. Ethan was determined to come untouched and he was very,  _ very, _ close. 

“I’m good for you?” Mark groaned, his cock sore and painful, but he wanted nothing more than to bring Ethan to orgasm. 

“So good, Mark, you have no idea,” Ethan was breathless from the exertion of praising Mark and having his prostate so wonderfully stimulated. 

“Hurts,” Mark groaned, clenching his eyes shut. 

“I’m almost there, hold on for me, please,” Ethan begged. It was rare for Ethan to beg for Mark. It was usually the other way around. It made Mark feel a certain way he didn’t really understand. It made him feel good and like he was being perfect for Ethan. 

“Fuck fuck, fuck  _ fuck, Mark,” _ Ethan nearly  _ screamed,  _ surely annoying their neighbors as he drove himself down, once, twice, and three times on his prostate, exploding over Mark’s stomach at the last impact. 

He moaned loudly as he rode out his high, slumping over onto Mark and his own mess. He could feel Mark  _ finally _ beginning to soften as he breathed heavy against his chest. His come dripped from his ass as Mark slowly pulled out from him, holding Ethan close as to not send him into a panic after an intense orgasm. Their dynamics were always interesting, despite Ethan being a power bottom and Mark just a little bit submissive, Ethan always crashed down harder than Mark. 

“Was the choking too much? I know we’ve never talked about it,” Ethan asked, still out of breath and his face still pressed into Mark’s sweaty chest. 

“No, I loved it,” Mark assured, rubbing hands over Ethan. They both loved cuddles as after care, never caring how messy they were. 

“I love using you,” Ethan said dreamily, eyes fluttering closed.

“I love it when you use me,” Mark mumbled into his sweaty hair. 

“Are you sure that was okay? I know I don’t usually just keep going like that,” Ethan said softly, pushing himself up to look at Mark. Worry had replaced the dark, lustful look in his eyes from before. 

“I loved every moment of being good for you,” Mark cupping Ethan’s cheek and kissing him lovingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want to see anything in particular? Maybe in this story or in a one shot? Or just have something you want to say anonymously?
> 
> Comment below or drop it in my [Tumblr!](https://tatc.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ALSO Since I post anonymously, check out [Ao3 Feed Crankiplier](https://ao3feed-crankiplier.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for any new posts. I'll start putting TATC in the tags!
> 
> -TATC


End file.
